


An Unexpected Arrival

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1x01, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Season 1, Tag to 1x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Tag to 1x01Frantic tapping on his chest brought him round. Flickering his eyes open with a groan, Jess was sat upright, leaning over him with a concerned expression. Sam was awake in seconds, taking a reassuring grip on her arm.'What wrong?''Someone in apartment'Sam's eyes widened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Frantic tapping on his chest brought him round. Flickering his eyes open with a groan, Jess was sat upright, leaning over him with a concerned expression. Sam was awake in seconds, taking a reassuring grip on her arm.

'What wrong?'

'Someone in apartment'

Sam's eyes widened.

'Where noise come from?'

'Living room'

Sam quickly threw back the covers.

Jess' hand grabbed his arm just before he got out of bed.

'Please be careful'

Sam nodded before standing up and slowly beginning to walk down the apartment's corridor. Sneaking into the living room, he could feel the breeze from the window that they definitely had not left open last night. The floor vibrated beneath his feet from the left and Sam turned in an instant. As he did, he noticed a shadowed form and immediately pounced, arms wrapping around the intruder's neck.

The intruder countered this by bringing an arm up to strike for Sam's face.

Sam blocked the move, forfeiting the hold around the intruder's neck to do so, but was also able to block the next three attempted strikes that followed. Seeing a break in the intruder's attack, Sam grabbed the hand and pulled, bringing the intruder closer to him before placing a hand against the form's neck and swiping it's leg out from under it, sending them down to the floor in a heap before pinning it in place.

"Who are you?!" Sam shouted, not able to see the intruder's face in the darkness, subsequently unable to lipread anything the shadowed form said.

His thoughts cost him though when a few seconds later he found himself being flipped, their positions reversing as he was the one now pinned.

Sam struck out, slamming a calculated shot to the intruder's throat with his hand to the delicate skin, sending the shadowed form collapsing to the floor clutching it's throat. He then immediately re-pinned it

The slight change of position meant that they were now in the small pool of light that was creeping in through the fluttering curtains.

"Easy tiger." He lipread.

Sam immediately rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who would say something like that.

"Dean..." He sighed. "You are a fucking idiot..."

Dean smirked.

A second later, Sam's hand shot up into the air, immediately gripping and halting the baseball bat that was swiftfully about to make abrupt contact with his brother's head.

Dean's eyes were wide as he looked up at Sam, who was still pinning him to the ground.

"Woah!...Still haven't lost those Spidey skills, huh? Get off me." He smirked, knocking Sam off and picking himself up from the floor, brushing off his jeans and t-shirt as he did so. Dean turned to the baseball bat wielding blonde. "Well hello..." He smiled.

The blonde rolled her eyes before looking down at Sam who was also in the process of standing up.

"Who is he and why is he in our apartment at..." Jess turned to the clock. "...3AM in the morning?"

"My annoying ass older brother." Sam replied honestly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks..." He retorted dryly.

"Hey I already saved you from a concussion, I deserved that one."

"Wait, your brother Dean?" The blonde asked.

Sam nodded. "Dean, this is Jess, my girlfriend."

Dean's eyes immediately widened, mouth forming an 'O' shape before the proudest grin covered his face as he looked to his little brother. "Well, you are _way_ out of my brother's league."

Jess scowled at him, offering a reminder that she was still holding a baseball bat.

"Yeesh, tough crowd." He spoke up awkwardly before taking a breath. "Anyway...I need to borrow Hawkeye over here."

Sam rolled his eyes at the reference.

'Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of J-E-S-S'

'Sam, I need to talk to you without girl'

"Girl can sign you know..." Jess spoke up, tone neutral and slightly venomous.

Dean ignored her and kept his gaze on his little brother. "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's eyes widened before he turned to Jess. 'Two minutes'

Jess rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to bed." She walked over to Sam and kissed him on the check before walking off into their bedroom.

Sam smiled before following Dean outside.


End file.
